


We Keep Moving Forward

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, based off a true story LMAO i hate coeurls, character introspection, don't let the archive warnings scare u., hunts gone wrong, they start off dead and noctis revives them one by one, theyre all ok i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: After a hunt gone terribly wrong, Noctis revives each of his friends.Mostly character introspection, with a bit of dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dying happens a ton of times in-game and it really is super overlooked since u know youre just a button press away from reviving ur pals but... its probably a really big deal for them. 
> 
> this was written with the premise of death still being kinda jarring. leaves them all shook. hope u enjoy

It happens too fast for anyone to do anything about it.

 

In fact, it happens so fast that Noctis can barely even recount the events. All he remembers is… taking on a hunt. There was a pretty gil up for the extermination of a leap of coeurls that were lurking around the outskirts of some outpost. It seemed simple enough, until he realized, mid-battle, there were way more coeurls than he bargained for. The tipster told him there would be around five, but counting them, there were maybe… eight. Five would’ve already been a big problem, but eight? Goddamn.

 

They’d been fighting for way too long when Ignis went down. Whipped by one of the coeurl’s electricity whiskers, or whatever they are. It didn’t look that bad, but considering how much damage they’d all been taking since the beginning, it was only understandable that even the lightest of touches could kill.

 

Noctis wouldn’t be able to forget what it sounded like. He’d been hearing thunder all around him, since it was a fight against coeurls, but what made that certain bolt of thunder stand out was the noise that followed afterward. A dull thud against a rock, and the sound of glasses clattering against the rough surface. There was no cry of pain, no call for help; just a sharp intake of breath made nearly inaudible by the surrounding battle, then silence. It was surreal. Prompto yelling their fallen team mate’s name in distress is what finally made it register in his mind.

 

After Ignis died, Prompto shortly followed. He raced over to where he saw Ignis was lying uncomfortably still against a rock. When he reached the fallen adviser, he had kneeled over his body, temporarily letting his guard down in order to scramble for a Phoenix Down to revive his friend. That was his mistake, and a grave one at that. He was jumped by a nearby coeurl, and pinned to the ground. It sunk its claws into Prompto as lightning flared to life in its whiskers. Shooting it in its dumb face was enough to get it off him, but it was quickly replaced by a second coeurl who happily finished the job.

 

Once Prompto was dead too, it had been down to Gladiolus and Noctis. The latter being too busy engaged in a close fight with one coeurl, and the former becoming the new target for the two coeurls that had taken down Ignis and Prompto. He had already been fighting one before the other two decided to show up, and the company was most certainly not appreciated. With three coeurls up against him, taking down the greatsword-wielder wasn’t a difficult task, seeing as his weapon of choice left him wide open for any swift, nimble, electricity-based leopard thing.

 

When Noctis had finally, _finally_ defeated the one coeurl he had been fighting, he looked around, and realized he was alone. Not only that, though, but there were three coeurls advancing on him, looking at him like he would be joining his companions soon enough. Knowing that his friends were down, he figured he might as well take advantage of the fact that they couldn’t get hurt, since they were already dead. He threw the strongest firaga he had at the coeurls, which was more than enough to off them for good.  

 

Alright, so maybe he did remember it.

 

Finally surrounded by silence, though, Noctis had the time to take it all in. He was making his way towards Ignis first, since he had been down the longest. Time was ticking, after all.

 

Ignis was still laid in that uncomfortable looking angle against the rock. There was a slight trickle of blood along his temple, and his glasses were nowhere near him. It was a bit mind-blowing to see him like this; this strong, reliable figure who Noctis had depended on for most of his life. Seeing him defeated, crushed, dead. It was a bit too much. Ignis was like a constant in Noctis’ life, always there to lend a hand, to give support, and to scold him when he wasn’t eating his vegetables. Knowing that that constant could be easily swiped away by a fucking oversized cat was the farthest thing from a comforting thought.

 

Noctis forces the discomforting thought out of his mind by reminding himself that yes, while it’s easy to die, it’s easy to come back too (at least, for now.). He uses a Phoenix Down on Ignis, and watches as the flames engulf him, bringing him back to life.

 

Ignis blinks slowly at first, then sits up like a bolt of lightning (ha) after he remembers what had happened. He summons his weapon before realizing that the threat has been eradicated. “Ah.” He says, surprised, letting his weapon dissipate once more. He turns towards his prince, and in that moment, also his savior. “Thank you, Noct.”

 

“No sweat. You’re good?” Noctis asks.

 

“I am now. Where are the others?” Ignis looks around, finding the silence unusual.

 

“See for yourself. The cats definitely got our tongue this time.” Noctis jokes to lighten the mood. He stands up to kneel over Prompto, who was not more than five feet away from Ignis, since he died attempting to rescue him.

 

Seeing Prompto dead is even more jarring than seeing Ignis dead. The thought that stands out the most in Noctis’ mind is a loud, blaring, almost deafening apology. He shouldn’t have to go through this. Prompto’s just a guy. A regular dude, who had a regular life, who was unlucky enough to be friends with the Prince. Unlike Ignis and Gladiolus, Prompto makes a choice, he makes the conscious decision every morning to be here, to fight, and to give his life for Noctis. He’s too young to have died enough times to outnumber hell. The thought fills Noctis with guilt, but at the same time, gratitude. Strangely enough, the two feelings aren’t conflicting.

 

Noctis’ discomfort must have been clear, because Ignis joins him in kneeling over Prompto’s corpse. “Allow me.” He says, taking out a Phoenix Down of his own. They watch Prompto’s body catch (magical) fire, and just like that, he’s back to die another day.

 

“Ignis,” Prompto breathes, not even sat up yet. He does so. “You’re alright.”

 

“Of course. Are you?” Ignis queries, though he is a bit unsure as to why Prompto might be so concerned with his wellbeing. While yes, he, too, had just died, it’s still a bit unusual. Typically, Prompto at least thanks his savior before anything else.

 

Sensing Ignis’ confusion, Noctis decides to clarify. “Prompto was caught by the same coeurls that took you down while he was on his way to rescue you.” He says, nonchalant.

 

“I see. I should be thanking you, then.” Ignis tells Prompto.

 

Prompto gives him a sheepish smile before standing up all the way. “Nah, it’s no sweat! No need to thank me,” He offers his hand to Ignis, who is still kneeled. “Just make my favorite meal at camp tonight, and we’ll be even.” He half jokes.

 

Ignis takes his hand and pulls himself up. “Affirmative.”

 

Unwilling to listen to more of their flirting, Noctis makes his way over to Gladiolus, who’s a good distance away from the rest of them.

 

He kneels down over his corpse, looking him over. He looks a bit burnt where the lightning had most probably hit him, but otherwise, still okay.

 

Seeing his shield dead is something he should never have to do, he thinks. Not just because it’s the shield’s duty to protect the king, but because it’s Noctis’ duty as a friend to keep him safe. They should keep each other safe. He would never admit to thinking that, though. Gladiolus dying is just as upsetting as Ignis or Prompto dying. For Gladiolus himself, however, it must be even more upsetting. To come back to life and realize that he had just failed at his one job, his sole purpose, his only duty– he must beat himself up more than anyone else. It must be why he’s so damn hard to take down in the first place. But when he does, he tells himself it’ll be the last time.

 

Of course, it never is. Death’s always around the corner, waiting for any and all of them.

 

He uses a Phoenix Down and watches as his corpse lights up with the rejuvenating fire. He feels Ignis and Prompto standing behind him as they wait for their fallen companion to return to them.

 

Gladiolus breathes, and sits up straight and rigid. The self-blame must be kicking in about now, Noctis thinks. “Hey,” Noctis says, in an attempt to ward off the intrusive thoughts that must be plaguing Gladiolus’ mind. “You good?”

 

“Yeah.” He replies, standing up. “Thanks.”

 

Noctis gets up after him, uttering a quick word of acknowledgment.

 

He looks over his retinue around him. Scarred, bruised, scratched, and beaten, but alive. In one piece.

 

Even through all the countless deaths they’ve all been through, they have to keep going, no matter what. The minute they stop, the minute they decide “fuck it”, it’s all done for. Giving up now would be like giving up on everything that everyone before them had believed in, fought for, and died for. It would be like taking a giant shit on every living person.

 

Stopping just isn’t an option anymore, not when the world’s counting on them.

 

Breaking out of his thoughts, Noctis realizes that Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus are all staring at him expectantly.

 

“Everyone good?” He asks them.

 

“Quite,” Ignis says with a nod.

 

“Ready to go!” Prompto says, way too enthusiastic for someone who was dead five minutes ago.

 

“’Bout as good as I’m gonna get.” Gladiolus says, adjusting the collar on his jacket.

 

“Right.” Noctis says.

 

“Then we keep moving forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing i've written, but i had to get it outta my system. I LOVE DEATH!!! thank u for reading.


End file.
